


发烧友12

by kinisrio



Category: kun ting, kunting - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinisrio/pseuds/kinisrio
Kudos: 1





	发烧友12

闭眼是条件反射，呼吸太过炙热，朱正廷晕乎乎地接受着惩罚，蔡徐坤吮吸他的唇瓣，咬他的舌尖，引诱着他一起共沉沦，啧啧的水声暧昧响起，朱正廷的脸也被染上粉红，双手无措地抓着蔡徐坤的肩膀，“唔..”

蔡徐坤的吻一路向下，落在朱正廷的颈侧，滚烫地像要打上烙印，他的占有欲化作吻痕，在朱正廷的锁骨处做了殷红标记，“嗯..宝宝。”  
额头相抵，嘴唇有一下没一下地轻轻啄吻，蔡徐坤的声音已然沙哑：“你是我的。”

他在宣誓主权。

朱正廷轻喘着，热气都被蔡徐坤吻入喉咙，他像是怎么都亲不够，亲吻像啫喱果冻，又甜又酸，而朱正廷一脸迷茫羞涩却又乖巧听话的样子，顺从他的指令，指尖掠过轻颤的肌肤，沉睡的欲望被唤醒，蔡徐坤不由苦笑：“怎么办，亲你两下我就硬了。”

朱正廷脸更红了，又想起上次那为所欲为的十分钟，蔡徐坤也是这样，又狠又温柔地亲他，亲得他身子都软了，然后将他的手拉过覆盖在灼热的裆部上方，咬着他的耳垂，“宝宝，我硬了。”

最后蔡徐坤什么都没做，就抱着他，将头埋在他的颈窝里，喷洒出的呼吸都要将他烫得整个人都羞红了，然后恶狠狠地跟他说：“迟早收拾你，小妖精。”

蔡徐坤是不是很喜欢他呀，喜欢到这么在意他的感受。

朱正廷思及此不由伸手抱住了蔡徐坤，“坤，我可以用手，用嘴，用腿也可以。”  
蔡徐坤眼中的光暗了一下，然后又喜悦地亮着直直照入朱正廷的眼中，“可以吗宝宝？”

松垮睡裤被扒下，朱正廷被蔡徐坤翻了个身，灰色的内裤紧紧地包裹着臀部，蔡徐坤用手捏了几下，随后俯下身子低头亲了亲朱正廷的耳朵。

大腿内侧的肌肤平滑细腻，双腿被微微分开，滚烫的性器被挤入其中，被柔软舒服地包裹住了的蔡徐坤难耐地低喘，就在朱正廷耳侧，喘得他半边身子都酥麻。

“好烫..”

身后的撞击敲打在他的臀瓣，这场不完整的交媾却格外的热烈，被急速和密切蹭着的皮肤又麻又痛，朱正廷想往前逃，蔡徐坤的亲吻在此时落在他的颈后，像无形挽留，他笑了，然后回过头去索吻。

交触贴合的皮肤间研磨出爱的蜜意，朱正廷被撞出娇哼，又咬着蔡徐坤的唇请求：“坤..你轻一点。”  
得到的当然是越来越重的律动，蔡徐坤的双手甚至覆到身前，隔着衣物按揉他的两颗乳尖，被蹭的痒，朱正廷扭着身子去渴求更多的触碰。

“夹紧点。”  
蔡徐坤握住朱正廷的细窄的腰身，他在绝对占有的边缘徘徊，娇嫩的皮肤已被磨擦出红痕，胯骨生热的快感让他赞叹，他去拉朱正廷的手，将顶端戳在朱正廷的手心，模仿着进入到最深的地方。

“坤..”  
“叫爸爸。”  
“？？？我不要！”  
“害羞？”

朱正廷羞怒地转头瞪他，“你什么恶趣味？”

“我们认识的那天你不是就已经这么喊过了吗？”  
蔡徐坤在他耳边轻笑，“宝宝你害羞什么，嗯？”

“我那是没睡醒！”  
“叫嘛，我想听。”  
“我不。”  
“那叫老公。”  
“...”

然后蔡徐坤压低声音，让自己显得更加可怜，“宝宝让我快点射出来不好吗？我怕你腿太疼，看，都被蹭红了。”  
“...”  
“好不好嘛qwq！”

朱正廷确实感觉腿内侧有些疼，可是蔡徐坤还硬着，没办法他只能低下头去，极小音量的一声从嘴唇吐出：  
“老公..”

“宝贝真乖。”  
蔡徐坤在朱正廷夹紧的腿间快速抽插了几下，将濒临释放的顶端又在他手心戳了几下，然后向后退开，将白浊射在朱正廷的膝窝。

朱正廷被烫得哆嗦，撑起身子往后掉入蔡徐坤的怀里，声音有些疲惫，“好累哦。”  
蔡徐坤亲了亲他的脸颊，然后抱着他去浴室将腿间的东西都清理干净。

又被抱着回床上的时候朱正廷的脸还在红，将脸埋进蔡徐坤的怀里装鸵鸟。

\\(//∇//)\自己是不是太主动了些，又是主动说可以又是喊老公的。

蔡徐坤笑着不去揭穿他的害羞，然后将朱正廷的脸捧起来又亲了一下，“晚安廷廷。”

朱正廷：哼(｡ ˇ‸ˇ ｡)！


End file.
